Fire and Ice,
by CruciatusCat
Summary: A tale between Fire and Ice, two feuding families, and two children who fall helplessly in love, although nothing ever goes smoothly, magic potions, spells and curses, heart break and love Warning: Some scenes are for more mature readers, scenes with sexual references, strong language and self harm may be apparent through the story.
1. Chapter 1 -Trains and Badboys

Fire and Ice, - Chapter one – The encounter

Ginny huffed, her gaze and thoughts moving from Hermiones endless chatter to the fast moving country side out the moving train's window. She was finally in her 7th year, although many of the previous 7th year's were allowed back to the school, as NEWT examinations had been put off due to the war. But all was well now, and here she was the beginning of a new term, a fresh start.. Well that is what she had hoped at least.

Her morning had begun being woke by Molly Weasleys screech up the stairs of the new and improved burrow, telling her to wake up , Ginny listened to the silence that followed, there was no rushing from Ron's room across the hallway, no shouting from Fred and George.. Just utter silence, she just sighed, her eyelids once more growing heavy and giving in to the welcoming warmth of her bed.

After about another 10 minutes, and several more warnings from Molly, one of which involved Ginny having a bucket of cold ice tossed over her, Ginny dragged herself out the bed and threw on a Holy-head Harpies top over her underwear. It was once Fred's top, Ginny found some sense of serenity in wearing it, Fred had been the great deal taller than her, so it was substituted as a dress to wear lazily around the house on those days she much rather just hide away, much like today.

Trudging down the cold wooden staircase, Ginny was suddenly bombarded by her mother "Oh Gin! I told you to get up ages ago! Hurry up eat and change, your father will be taking you to the station!" Molly began to fuss, shoving a plate of food and glass of orange juice to Ginny's unsuspecting hands before ushering up the steep stairs back to her bedroom.

Ginny laughed a little to herself at this, looking over her shoulder to her mother rushing off muttering something about always being late, she shook her head closing the door behind her, "Well at least some things have stayed the same"

She stuffed down the large full English breakfast, before rushing off into the shower. One advantage to an empty house was no line to go to the bathroom and so much more privacy with no boys lurking around.., after a quick shower she dried her body off, casting a drying charm on her hair, drying it in seconds before pulling on a pair of tatty old skinny jeans and a Black top with the words, 'Fall Out Boy' on, a muggle band Ginny had taken a liking to whilst she had locked herself away in the peace of her room all summer, she decided against makeup, and chucked her hair into a high ponytail, finishing her outfit off with a pair of Burgundy vans that Harry had gotten her for her birthday last year.

She doubled checked her trunk, once she was sure she had everything in, she slammed it shut, before dragging it down the stairs. Arthur was already waiting, his appearance had changed from the war, he looked much older, his eyes were sunken in and his hair had thinned, creating a small bald patch at the back. Although this, the sight of Ginny made his face light up.

"Ah, there you are, come on we will be taking the Floo System to the Ministry today, got some business to attend too!" After a quick cuddle and kiss from Molly she turned to Arthur, "Come on Ginevra!" She opened her mouth to speak but he didn't even give her a chance to reply before he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the fire place. "Ministry Of Magic!" He called, before they both went up in a roar of green flames, leaving the quiet Burrow and a sobbing Molly behind.

Ginny grunted as she arrived in the Ministry of Magic, she had never had liked the floo system, it made her stomach flip and the soot always dirtied her clothes. Dusting this away from her top with a quiet sigh she stepped out into the mad rush of witches and wizards going to work, Ginny took her time in walking, it was only 9am she still had 2 hours till the train actually left the platform, Arthur grabbed her trunk and wrist, dragging her with him, well he clearly was in a rush about something..

"Stay by the fountain, I won't be a minute!" Ginny opened her mouth to retort, but he was already lost in the crowd, rolling her eyes ginny stalked off to the large fountain pushing past various people causing a few harsh words to be exchanged.

"Great," Ginny kicked the edge of the fountain as she reached it, she examined her reflection in the water, sure she was pretty enough. She had fiery red hair much brighter than any Weasleys..and large eyes, she had curves in all the right places and an athletic build from playing quidditch all the time, she never did understand why Harry had been so egar to leave her for Cho, what did she have that Ginny didn't? Snapping back to reality she glanced at the reflection once more before looking around the large room, she watched as people filled the tiny offices and stuffed themselves in the lifts, she hated this place, ever since the night involving the Department of Mysteries, she had always loathed coming here. Now she had to sit in the place she hated most, waiting.. alone.

After about 15 minutes Arthur returned slightly red in the face, he had clearly been running, "Gin you can apparate to the train station on your own right? I have work to attend to here, I'm sorry love!" Ginny's face dropped, she had never been to the station by herself let alone apparated there.

"Well I guess I'll see you at Christmas" She replied with a sad smile, "I'll owl you when I get to a chance to, just...just don't miss me too much, I love you." With this Arthur pulled her into a tight squeeze kissing her forehead before once more rushing back to where he came from leaving Ginny to apparate to a dark alleyway by Kings Cross.

She knew as soon as she went through the barrier at Kings Cross to Platform 9 3/4 that this year would be much different than previous years, the platform must of had half the amount of children on it than in previous years, even with most deatheaters either in Azkaban or fleeing the country parents still feared sending their kids to Hogwarts. Then there was the fact Harry had signed up for Auror training in the Ministry so he wouldn't be around, not like it mattered anyway Ginny was over him well atleast she said she was, then there was Ron who dropped out from school and had gone to help George keep the twin's business running smoothly after the loss of Fred.

She once again sighed, Harry and Ron were off starting new chapters of their lives, and where was she? Stuck on the train listening to Hermione's endless complaining of books or people.

"Gin! Are you even listening to me?!" Hermiones shrill voice cut through her thoughts much to Ginny's disappointment.

"Course I was 'Mione, what made you think I wasn't," She rolled her eyes at Hermione's suspicious glance, she watched Hermione's moving lips, but no sound came, Merlin she hated her hair.. her gaze falling the mane of hair coming from her 'friends' head, she once again was dozing off into another day dream, quickly snapping out of it she looked to Hermiones livid features, Merlin she needed to pay more attention this year..

Hermione place her books to the side of her, resting them on the chair carefully as if they were children and she was their mother, "Well, what was I saying then, seeing as you paid so much attention?" Ginny once again looked to the girl in frustration, why did smart arse have to come back? She couldn't deal a whole year with Hermione alone she was bound to go mad, oh how much she hated Ron and Harry for this, she made a mental note to owl them both as soon as she got to Hogwarts.

"I'm tired, okay? I don't want to listen to how a book disappointed you, or how you don't like Pansy fucking Parkinson or about BLOODY POTIONS!" She closed her eyes, breathing out loudly before looking back to Hermione, "I just want some... peace!" At this she shoved herself from her chair, her face almost matching the colour of her hair. Hermione let out a small squeal shrinking back into her seat, she knew of the Weasley female temper, but never had she seen Ginny use it against her.

" I'm going for a walk, don't bother following." Ginny said after a brief pause, as she left se flashed Hermione a dark look once more, leaving the compartment , now which suddenly became hot and stuffy, slamming the door and huffed loudly into the breezy hallway of the train.

She had been wandering the length of the train for about five minutes, watching first years get sweets from the trolley with so much excitement, she came to a darker corridor, sliding the door across she stepped in, most compartments had the doors shut and the blind down, although she could hear the hushed voices of what she assumed to be students, she wandered a little further down before she came across an empty compartment, finally peace and quiet with a slight smug smile she slipped inside. She immediately spotted the rich silk curtains and pillows, much different from the seats in the compartment where the now sobbing Hermione sat, why was this place so special, so fancy, so-..

"What are you doing here Weasley?!" A voice spat from behind Ginny, causing her to jump, she quickly turned on her heel to face the voice behind her,

"I'm so-," She quickly stopped herself, her innocent look turning to one of hate and disgust, "Malfoy..wha-". She had to take a double look at him, she was shocked at the sight of him, no more was he the scrawny ferret he had been in the war his appearance was completely changed, his hair was more of an ash blonde rather than the white blonde that matched his fathers and was slightly messed up but in a neat way. He had become much taller, much more muscular...much hotter..

Ginny shook her head from the thought, what was she thinking he was Malfoy! The Malfoy who let the deatheaters into Hogwarts the Malfoy who caused Dumbledore to die, but she couldn't help her eyes wandering up his body, her gaze resting to his slightly red lips..

He rolled his eyes to her wandering gaze, time to have some fun he thought as he leant close to her ear, his smirk widening at her slight flinch, "Like what you see Weaslette?"

Ginny was frozen, she didn't know what was happening, how had he caused this trance upon her, he was her enemy for merlins sake! All those thoughts rushed out of her head as his lips crashed down upon hers.

It was a rough kiss there was no passion at all to it, their mouths were moving in perfect harmony every moment getting more and more intense, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, demanding entry, which Ginny allowed egarly. A small moan escaped her mouth as his hands slid up her thin top, his cold hands caressing her stomach, she could feel him smirking as his lips moved along her jaw line then down her neck. He was quick to remove the t-shirt from her, gazing hungrily to her large chest, both of his hands finding their way further up her stomach, reaching her breasts. She moaned once more as he roughly caressed them, her hips bucking forward, begging for more. She could feel something hard poking at the side of her thigh, reaching down for his belt, he pushed her hands away.

She looked at him in shock, why did he stop? How did he make her feel that way, he was a Malfoy, her family would murder her for even thinking of something like that, yet here she is, her top discarded to a chair on her left, being groped by him and she was enjoying it! Her face twisted in complete confusion much to Draco's pleasure.

"I best be off then, my work here is done" He looked at her face, seeing the horror appear within her features as she came to terms of the encounter, picking up her top he left the compartment a large smirk drawn across his lips, winking to her briefly leaving a very shocked Ginny Weasley half naked in his compartment.


	2. Chapter 2 - Broomclosets and bad tempers

It had been a month since the train encounter between Draco and Ginny, yet she couldn't get it out of her head, she had so many questions, she only wanted to have a little chat with him. Then again she also was ready to use her famous bat-bogey hex on him, but he did little to even look her way.

Ginny stalked off to dinner down in the Great Hall, she had not had a good day. First she got detention for shouting at a first year, who clearly had deserved it, then she had Quidditch try-out's to host, which again was a complete mess, there was one girl who tried riding her broom the wrong way around, which meant Ginny being the captian had to take her off to the hospital wing to be checked up upon by Madame Pomfrey. All of which had made her very late to dinner, and Ginevra was very hungry.

She had reached the entrance hall and could hear the loud chatter of the students in the great hall, her eyes lit up, she must not be all too late then, but before she reached the double doors a hand dragged her off into a broom closet, the door slamming behind her.

Our of habit Ginny swung her fist out to the faint silhouette of a figure before her, blocking her from the door way, her hand caught under their chin, causing them to fall back at some force.

"Fuck Weasley! What was that for?!" By now Ginny had gotten out her wand, and cast Lumos, revealing the very last person she wanted to be in a broom closet with, Draco Malfoy..

"Well don't be so stupid to pull me into here like that!" She could feel her cheeks growing hot, how dare he pull her into here like that, then shout at her, after what he did to her! Her mind drifted off, it was a common occurrence and Draco found himself staring down to a very confused looking girl.

"Earth to Weaslette?" Malfoy clicked his fingers in front of her face, snapping her back to reality, she noticed he was smirking at her, that smirk.. how she loved it, wait why was she thinking this?

"What do you want now Malfoy?" She backed away from him, and to this he took a step closer, closing the already small gap between their bodies. " I said.. what do you want..!" Her voice was hoarse, her eyes looked up to his silver irises, she could see the raw hunger raging within them.

He leaned close, she could feel his warm breath hit her face, she could smell the earthly cologne that he wore, it smelled so nice. His hands snaked around her waist pulling her close. Ginny was once more in shock, it was almost deja vu but it was so different at the same time. She found herself snaking her hands around his neck, pulling his head down to hers.

She left a small distance, allowing him to make the choice, the space was quickly closed, their lips locked for the second time that year, it was full of passion and lust, both driven for each other, his hands lowered, lifting her up to the shelf to support her back. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, one of her hands had become tangled within his perfectly mussed hair, his hands had become tangled in her red locks. The heat began to rise as Ginny let out a slight whimper, Draco using this to his advantage he once more took dominance of her mouth, his cold fingers running down her freckled thighs. She shivered in complete ecstasy,driving her hips into his, begging him for more.

"Please Draco..," She begged in a whisper, her voice hitching. He smirked to this, leaving a trail of firey kisses down her neck. There was short time in removing her top, her bra shortly following. His eyes gazed longingly to the sight before her, god she was just beautiful he thought. She let out another small whimper of surrender as his lips closed around her erect nipple, causing her to toss her head back once more. " Draco, please.."

He kissed his way back up her pale neck, and along her well structured jawline, kissing playfully at the corners of her lips before his once more claimed hers for his own, she looked so innocent. Thats when he sighed the passionate look to his face once more turning to the mask of stone he usually wore he untangled himself from her firey locks as if his icey soul was in danger of melting for Ginny.

He removed her hands from his neck, pulling a black fabric from his robe, handing it back to her he winked whispering "Until next time love.." Before slipping out of the broom closet once again leaving a half naked Ginny shocked. She unfolded the fabric he had given her, seeing the large writing Fall Out Boy a very Slytherin smirk appeared on her face, she knew this year was to be a good one.

She went to bed that night with a large smile on her face, much to the other girls in the dorms wonder, she had even been questioned by Hermione over pudding, to which she just grinned more, she caught Draco's eye over the table, he was in deep conversation with Blaise Zabini, although he looked all too bored with him. Catching his gaze he winked to her, causing her to blush, both Hermione and Blaise had noticed this though, both staring at their friends in utter horror.

An owl landed on Ginny's window, it hooted at her, she noticed the posh looking parchment attached to its foot, Draco she thought rushing to the windows pane at some speed, although careful not to wake the others. She detached the parchment admiring the well groomed bird before reading the note, she smiled at the simplicity, "Meet me, tomorrow 10pm, Quidditch pitch DM". That night she slept like a baby.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tea and Love potions

Draco awoke the following morning with a large grin upon his face, last night just as he was getting into bed, Nox, his owl who was as dark as the night sky, arrived with a piece of parchment in his grasp. Eagerly he had snatched it from the owl, ignoring its warning pecks and squawks. Written upon the parchment in fancy cursive writing, read 'The Quidditch Pitch, 10pm don't be late, love GW'. He had to cast a silencing charm upon his bed in order to not wake Blaise, who shared the private room with Draco, before succumbing to the land of dreams, and that night he dreamed of the girl with fiery hair and eyes like caramel chocolate.

Draco headed down to breakfast, with an unusual spring in his step and a silly smile upon his face which equalled him to a few odd glances from most. He entered the great hall to take a seat next to Blaise, who was also with Maia Nott, sister of Theodore Nott.

She had a reputation, sure, Draco agreed she was beautiful, but she abused her looks and under her pretty looks was a very ugly personality. It was no lie that Maia found solace in many of the Slytherin boys beds, and it was would only be a lie to say Blaise was oblivious to this but he was exactly the same, they had an open relationship. Maia had jet black straight hair, which travelled down the majority of her back, and muddy brown eyes which Draco found to his distaste. She had all the right kinds of curves, her body enough to make any boy trip over their-selves.

Draco found Maia staring at him again, she had a thing for him since her first year in Hogwarts, they had dated briefly in the fourth year, but Draco soon found a new liking for Pansey, he sighed a little, Pansey was his best friend, and because of the wrong he did in the war, she was left dead, Draco couldn't even consider his friendship with Blaise anything near to what he and Pansey had.

"Hey Drakey," A smooth voice broke his dazed thought, Maia was next to him, a little too close her hand lay on his leg which he quickly brushed off. " You okay Drake?"

He frowned to the girl, today was about looking forward to see Ginny, not Maia! She leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth whilst Blaise looked away, before giggling and rushing off.

He looked over to the Gryffindor table, silver pools of ice met melting brown pools, she sat horrified at him. It took him a few moments to put together she must have been watching when Maia had kissed him, he went to open his mouth before seeing her flee from the hall.

Ginny woke in the morning, her smile seemed like it would never fade from her face. After the note from Draco, Ginny fell into the land of dreams, where she saw her with Draco, happy.

She rushed to the bathroom, in hope of beating Katie Bell, her best friend, she always took forever in the bathroom! Ginny was quick to strip down her pyjamas and stepped into the welcoming stream of hot water, soon she heard the slow dragging shuffle of feet, knowing well her dorm mates were up and would be knocking the door down, shouting to get into the shower. Eventually she dragged herself from the heavenly flow of water and out into the cold room, she wrapped her thick burgundy towel around her body, and moved into the smaller bathroom that contained the skins and how as the other would call it 'beauty room'. Here she cast a quick drying charm upon her hair, the straight fire like hair running down her back. Katie came in soon after, to create the beauty that she was upon the daily.

"Hey Ginge," Katie smirked to Ginny, she had called her ginge since the day that had met her, they had been best friends ever since.

"Hey KitKat" Ginny muttered in reply, she was too busy trying to work out how to wear her hair, watching Katie doing it so effortlessly made her jealous, " Hey, fancy helping me out.. I want to be..pretty?" At these words Katie's face lit up.

"I've waited so many years for this, you won't regret it!" But Ginny just laughed and rolled her eyes in response. Katie had been working to get her limp hair into a lions mane of curls, arranging a few so that they fell elegantly down her face, accenting her features. Katie applied minimal makeup, Ginny was beautiful enough without it, so she just added that 'warm glow'.

Ginny looked into the mirror with a slight gasp, she had to admit herself she was beautiful, she threw her arms around Katie squeezing her tightly, " Thanks, I love it!"

"Well who is the lucky boy, tell, tell!" Katie held Ginny's upper arms, noticing the redness that was toned down by her make-up.

"No one you need to know, now help me get dressed!" Ginny shoved Katie along, who was now babbling and throwing outfits at her,

It was Saturday, meaning no lessons were on, unless you took the really boring NEWTS subjects, otherwise, you were free to do whatever and now that Hogsmeade was available every weekend to the 6th and 7th and the very few '8th' years, Ginny was going to take full advantage.

She stepped into her common room, to receive a gasp from everyone, including Hermione, Ginny finally dressed in a pair of grey skinny jeans, a plain white top, dressing it up with a tartan scarf and dark grey oversized cardigan, a pair of brown knee high boots to finish, she looked like perfection, and she knew it.

"Gin, you look so pretty!" The voice that broke the silence belonged to Hermione, who was gazing at Ginny, " Katie, you should do this for a career!"

The girls all giggled for a bit, and one by one they slipped off to go get ready themselves. Ginny took the time to wander down into the main common room, which was strangely empty, until she realized it was lunch time, and she had missed breakfast.

She made her way down to the great hall, and across to the Gryffindor table. Taking a seat alone, she filled her plate, high with food, the other girls always envied Ginny for being able to eat huge amounts and not even put on a single pound, but Gin always knew it was down to her being so fit from Quidditch.

She looked up, seeing most of the older Slytherins upon their table, her eyes scanning frantically for the blonde male who she was so quickly falling for. Her eyes finally found him, and the girl she did not want to see, Maia. He didn't seem to notice Ginny, but his eyes set upon the Slytherin beauty, he seemed in an almost trance, much to Ginny's annoyance. She chose to ignore it, I mean, she didn't really like him that much, she just enjoyed the way he kissed her, the way he held her... she shook her head violently, she didn't need to think these things, he was the enemy, and just wanted her body.

She looked up again, after minutes of debating, to find Maia planting her lips to his, her heart felt like it had shattered into two, the scene replaying in her head over and over, she realized he was looking at her, the horror clear upon her features, the tears that masked the fiery brown eyes. They now locked with those chilling iced pools that she had grown to love, she saw him open his mouth, but before he had the chance to say a word she ran.

She didn't quite know where she was running, but she ran, she bounded down deep into the castle, taking steps two at once. She stopped, her heart was racing, the tears pouring down her lightly freckled cheeks. She sat in a dark alcove within the wall her eyes jamming shut to block the world out, her heart was broke, this boy she had stupidly fallen for, he was using her. Of course he was he thought, you were just far too stupid to realize, the words were ringing in her head, her inner demons throwing insults at her.

Ginny remained in her hiding spot, in one of the darkest corners of the castle, she'd defiantly be safe from the ice-man. After some time she drifted into a dream, she was with Fred, they were in their usual seat under the willow tree by the lake at the burrow. They did nothing but sat in silence, like most of her dreams, she just enjoyed his presence, knowing he hadn't left her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, before muttering.

"I miss you.. why did it have to be you.." Her dream-self muttered to Fred, her eyes welling up.

He did nothing but smile at her, even in death he was peaceful, how could he always be so happy?! "Time to wake up Ginevra"

She looked at him, completely confused by what he had meant, why did she need to wake up? "But I'm happy here?"

"Wake up Gin," He repeated, but his voice didn't sound like his, it sounded so familiar..

"But.." She slowly found herself being shaken awake, her eyes slowly opening to find her surroundings blurred, but the ginger was no longer Freds ginger, it was a sandy blonde.. she groaned.

"Gin wake up, please?.." Dracos voice sounded desperate, she'd been missing for a few hours it now being mid afternoon, half three to be exact. "Oh, sorry" He smiled as she groaned, knowing she was finally awake.

"Dra-" She stopped herself, the scene from earlier suddenly coming all to clear to her, "Malfoy, get off me now" She pulled herself from his gentle grip, moving further into the alcove,

Draco felt like he'd been slapped, she called him Malfoy, like when he was nothing but an enemy to her, and she spoke it with such venom,.. "Sorry Gi- Weasley,"

"How did you even find me? I mean this is like impossible to find!" She was to her feet, looking up to the tall boy before her, he wore his stupid smirk, as always. "Don't look at me like that Malfoy!"

He grinned, he really was falling for her, she was truly beautiful, " Gin, what happened earlier was nothing, she kissed me, but I never kissed her back.."

She frowned a little, of course he'd change the subject.."I asked how you found me."

He placed his hand to her waist, pulling her to she was pressed between the wall and himself, his icy ices alive and raging with lust. He leaned close to her ear, his voice husky, and deep " Because this is where I hide princess when the world goes against me" He seemed to study the alcove, keeping her pressed up to his body, his arm leaning on the wall next to her head.

Ginnys mouth dropped open, he surely must be lying, just to get at her again. But here she was pinned between his muscular chest and the cool stone wall her mind melting from the demonic voices shouting at her. Her breaths became short as her eyes met his, and before she could open her mouth to retaliate, he'd press his lips to hers.

It was a careful, emotional kiss, their mouths moving within perfect harmony. He bit gently at her lower lip, the dominance of his mouth allowing him to claim her. She turned, pushing him back into the alcove bench, he smirked, her aggressive side turning him on. She dove onto his lap her hands driving through his hair. His hands took a vice like grip upon her waist, before pushing her off his lap, the Slytherin smirk once again there.

"Until tonight my love," He kissed her carefully, making sure she'd try not to deepen this, before winking and strolling off into the shadows, towards the common rooms.

Ginny smiled, how could someone with so much darkness, create so much light within her life.

Draco arrived in his private room, to find Maia sat upon his bed, not who he expected to see..

"Hey Drakey" Her smooth seductive voice flowed around the circular room, he fought not to fall for her charms, she had veela blood within her, meaning she could trance any boy she wished.

"Maia, I said not to call me that.." Draco coughed, trying to mask the lust that flowed within his voice, he didn't need this...

Her lips curved into a smile, she laughed a little, her hand wrapping around a mug filled with earl grey tea, Draco's known favourite. " Well Draco, can't a friend bring you a drink, you look like you need it."

He smiled faintly, maybe she was only here for friendly business and who could ever turn down Maia's tea, she made it with some fancy sugar, giving it that extra sweetness, " Thanks Maia, listen you and Blaise can have the room for tonight, I have um, detention with Professor Flitwick"

"Oh, that's fine I have plans for tonight, that don't concern Blaise Draco," She winked at him, before gliding out the room, much like a snake.

Draco slammed the door behind her, finally he had peace from the world. He nearly lost Ginny today and that moment when he saw her sleeping, her face tear stained, he felt broken because he had caused her to feel that way, something he vowed not to repeat. He thought of his brief encounter with her earlier, a smug smirk across his lips and he sipped the steaming sweet tea.

He woke with a dart, the sun had set, it was now night fall, how long had he actually been out?! The clock in his room told him it was 9:15 pm, much to his dismay. He had minutes to freshen up, and dart from the common room and through the castle, avoiding Filch and wandering prefects as he went. He finally slowed down as he hit the cold winter air, although his step quick as he headed over to the quidditch grounds. After about 15 minutes of walking, he arrived, it was now 9:52, he was early as always, he found a seat on a beam, which separated the pitch from the stands, and waiting for the girl he loved.

After another five or so minutes, Draco heard the snapping of twigs behind him, someone on the steady approach. He spun on his heels, to face the beauty that stood in front of him, his hands instantly pulling her close to him.

His lips easily found hers, moving in a steady rhythm as the two lovers fell deep into the spell, "Well hello," He pulled her hood off, smiling at her girl who was now for all to see.

"Hello hot stuff," But the voice did not belong to Ginny, it belonged to Maia.

He only smirked, seeming drunk on his own love, as he pulled Maia to the floor with him for another long passionate kiss.

Ginny stepped upon the pitch, she'd spent the past five minutes hiding in utter panic, she feared that he'd not show up, this meeting only a joke, but from earlier, she knew he'd show.. After all he said. She sent her gaze around, looking for Draco, well she spotted him, just not how she imagined. On top lay Maia, only in her small skirt and bra, other items of clothing discarded carelessly aside, and there he was, laying below her, his hair ruffled, and top ripped open.

"Dr-Draco?.." Ginny's voice was small and weak, every moment she stood there killed her, until Maia sat up, that sly smirk written across her lips. " You little bitch!" Ginny charged at Maia who in return released a high pitched squeal, threw Maia off Draco easily. She threw her to the floor, using her legs to pin Maias arms to the floor. "YOU STUPID BITCH!" She was swinging punches at Maia, her famous Weasley anger kicking in, she had been humiliated, tricked by the pair, but for some reason she couldn't blame Draco, she knew he was better than this, or was she lying to herself..?

"Weaslette, stop!" A firm grasp took hold of her shoulder, pulling her off Maias now whimpering state, Ginny had done a good job, Maias nose appeared broken, and blood was gushing from many places of her face. Ginny squirmed under the grip, for Draco to only hold her back tighter to his chest "I SAID STOP!", and like a rag doll Ginny was tossed aside, landing hard upon her side.

Draco ran to Maia, to Ginnys complete horror, tears threatened to spill, but she'd not let them go here, not in front of him. She simply picked herself up, dusting herself off from the dry dirt that clung to her, Draco was tending to Maias broken nose, a flick of his wand and a murmur of episky, and she was fine, although she still sobbed for his attention.

Ginny paced over standing directly behind Draco, a smug grin upon her lips, " Hey Malfoy?" he turned, facing her with his lust drove eyes, but before he could say a word, she kicked him in the balls, with immense force, sending him rolling upon the floor, sobbing like a little baby. "Fuck you."

She turned, walking away from the sobbing pair, it wasn't till she reached her bed that she cast the silence charm upon the drapes, hugging her pillow as she wept till her tears ran dry. Ginny looked to the roof, sighing in deeply, " Fred, I wish you were here..".

So end of chapter 3, feel free to send in anything you wish to see within the next chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a while, life is a little hectic right now with so much work to be doing, and balancing college and a job! Please leave reviews, nothing too nasty though! xo


	4. Chapter 4 - Heartbreaks and Razors

WARNING : This chapter includes scenes of self harming, and depression, please do not continue reading if you believe it may be a trigger, as I'd not like to be liable for anyones actions, thank you and enjoy!

Ginny sat alone, she had been locked away from the world for the past three weeks, and naturally everyone was growing worried.

"Ginger, come downstairs, you need to eat.." Katies worried tone was quiet, filled with fear and despair, she hated seeing her friend like this, Ginny had grown weak, her eyes dark and dull, her hair limp and lifeless, nothing like the strong and healthy Quidditch captian she was. She was heartbroken, and she didn't even know she was in love.

" I'm not hungry.." Ginnys voice was raspy, days of endless crying, and nights of no sleep had taken its toll upon her, she didn't know why she felt like this, she only wanted him for one thing, like he had just wanted her, and Maia of course.. At the thought her eyes welled up once more. " I'll be down soon, just let me clean up.."

Katie smiled faintly although she knew the words were false she could only hope Ginny would actually stick to her word, " Okay Ginge, I'll save you a seat," She hesitated, looking back to the door then exited the common room, leaving Ginny to explode into tears once more.

Draco looked to the empty space next to Katie, whilst dodging her venomous glares, it had been three weeks and Ginny had not attended her lessons, or meals, he missed the Gryffindor lioness he had fallen so far for and now.. he had fucked up big time, three prior he had woken in the hospital, delerious to all that had happened that evening. Madame Pomfrey had walked over to him, explaining he'd been spiked with a powerful love potion, and was found passed out upon the floor of his common room, stark naked holding nothing but a lacy emrald satin bra.

Now Ginny was gone, and he knew something happened, and she was not supposed to see. From what he had found, was that Maia was suddenly far too close to him, pushing him into any Alcove or closet she could find, her hands instantly going to his belt, and with his attempts to escape, he could not, she was intoxicating.

After a good 20 minutes he watched Katie get up from the table, her same worried expression filled her face, as she carried a plate stacked high with food. He knew he had to speak to her, she was Ginnys closest friend, and she'd obviously know what happened, it was just a matter of getting her to talk.

He followed her from the hall, and down into the entrance hall, before pulling her into a small alcove upon the wall, his hand clasping around her mouth to prevent the scream.

"Shut up Bell, do you want to get in trouble?!" He let go of her mouth, her suddenly relaxed features indicating she had no intention of wailing for all to hear.

"What do you want Malfoy?! Trying to play your cards on me, hurt Gin some more hm?" Her words were like acid, and each one burnt into his heart a little deeper.

"Thats why I'm here, to talk about Gin, just that..nothing else." He spoke calmly, although he could feel his temper growing, her comment had hurt, Draco chose to ignore it.

"Well she doesn't want anything to do with you, why don't you go find your little slut Maia hm? Maybe she'll want to 'talk and its Ginerva to you!'" Katie narrowed her eyes, Draco had to give it to her, he could understand why she was Ginnys best friend, they were like twins when it came to arguing, both stubborn and so fiesty.

He smirked, Maia! Of course, "Well, what happened between Maia and I, I would love to know, considering all but me knows what happened." He suddenly stopped smirking, becoming all too serious, Katies aggressive glare became confused.

"Wait, what, what do you mean you'd love to know? You fucking got it on with Maia in front of Ginny you dick!" Draco was taken back, but it completely explained how he was found, he wanted to ignore what Pomfrey was telling him, that it was simply a joke.. it was obvious the amount of times he let Maia take to satisfying him, but he only used her because he missed Ginny.. he was only human afterall! He tried to remember, shutting his eyes tightly, but all he saw was black. " Malfoy..? You in there?" Katies voice snapped him awake, he was sat on the wall, repeatedly saying no.

"I.. I need to go.." He got up, sprinting from the area, he had to get away, he didn't even care where he was going, he just had to get away.

He stopped, coming to a wall, his next choice to go left or right, he decided upon left, and was just about to take off running again when a voice spoke from the wall. " You're a long way from the dungeons dearie, what is the rush?" Draco looked up, the portrait to get into Gryffindor tower was speaking down to him, other known as the fat lady.

"Yes, I know.. I will be off!" He snapped at her, she was delaying him, but he didn't know from what.. just that he had to run.

"Now now, nothing of that rudeness young man, I don't see why you're running, unless its from that vulgar caretaker, now speak to me darling, I am only a painting afterall, my life isn't the most fun" They both laughed a little, Draco felt warm inside at her slight smile, for a portrait, she seemed kind, and motherly..

"No, I... I messed up.. you see theres this girl, whom I love, I think.." The fat lady raised a brow, clearly interested in his tale, her silence egged him on to speak more, "Well yes, something happened.. a love potion, I was spiked, I didn't know what to do after.."

The fat lady tutted in pity, she enjoyed seeing the students fall oh so in love, but never had she seen someone cold as a Malfoy seem to interested and broken by a girl. " I see dearie, life is hard.. Now, who is this girl you speak of? It surely is a beautiful pureblood Slytherin?"

Draco glared, how dare she! She was judging him, because of his name!. "No. Actually she's a Gryffindor, Ginevra Weasley.. not some snob in the dungeons." His tone was aggressive, although he could feel the knot of pain tighten within his heart. He slumped onto a bench, his head within his hands, his eyes tightly shut. " I finally found the one, well I believe so, she's got so much fire, so much life, she brings out the best in me.." He trailed off his voice breaking.

"Seems her fire has been extinguished, never seen someone give up so easily.." She looked down to the nearly crying boy, a slight sigh escaping her painted lips. " Listen, I can help.. only if you stay silent about it."

"Whatever, just tell me what it is?" Dracos face lit up as she began to tell him her plan.

Ginny winced, as she let the blade glide carelessly over her pale skin, leaving a trail of burgandy blood behind, ever since she had lost Fred, self harm was the way to go, yet no one knew about it. She had debated suicide, she was lost without him. He was who she spoke to about everything and anything, and he would listen, with him gone she was nothing. She looked to the white on her sheets all now stained from the blood gushing from her thighs. She smiled, her emotional pain was slowly being replaced by the physical sting, she had a rush, her head spinning. This time she had gone too far, cut too deep, now her life would end, she raised her hand to the top of her bed, looking to the enchanted canopy of the curtained four post bed, Hermione had enchanted it at the start of the year, to remind her of the night sky and to know fred was always watching.

"Freddy, I'm coming, wait for me.." She slowly closed her eyes, letting unconsciousness take over, finally she'd be at peace, no pain.. no heartbreak, no drama.. just her and fred together forever.. like the good old days.

As she slipped into her sleep as Draco ran into the room, the Fat lady had told him a secret passage that led to the dorms, dodging the spell that prevented boys from entering the girls dorms. He looked to the beds, only one had the curtains drawn, and all was silent. "Gin? You in here..?" There was no response just silence, he crept up to the bed, pulling the curtain open, a yelp escaping his throat.

He dived upon the bed, checking for her pulse in a frantic panic, tears streaming down his pale cheeks " GIN?! GIN WAKE UP! PLEASE" He placed a rag over the bleeding cuts, his heart crushing when he saw the blade within her hand, " Gin, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, just wake up.. please!"

Soon many others rushed into the room, alerted by his screams, all shoo'ed off by Pomfrey. "She will be okay Master Malfoy.. we can save her.." Her wrinkled hand lay on his shoulder, he had been pryed off Ginnys slowly dying body, kicking and screaming, and now he was exhausted. Upon his uniform lay her blood, blood he had caused her to shed.. He was quick to be by her side in the hospital ward, falling asleep as visitors came and went.

Ginny awoke a few days after, the amount of anger rushing through her was immeasurable. She wished to die, she didn't want to live! Yet here she was, in one whole piece, safe from deaths beckoning path. She looked to her side, the table next to her bed was filled with fancy flowers, sweets and cards, she sighed, thinking of all those who truely cared about her, how she had been so selfish, how her family must be feeling.. all the thoughts seemed to smother her. She tried rolling to her side, dying to fall back asleep.

Unable to fall back into a deep slumber she pulled herself from her bed, it was late night, and all were sleeping, the dim light emitted from Pomfreys office, but it was easily said the nurse was fast asleep by the echoing snore. She continued on towards the door, flinching as it creaked when opened, her gaze shot back to Pomfreys office, although not a slight movement could be seen. She walked across the silent corridor, meeting the window balcony, taking a seat on a bench her eyes where cast out upon the faint sunset in the distance, it was peaceful here, a place she could be alone and let her thoughts run wild, what would her parents think? Surely the school would have told them.. why weren't they here!

"G-Gin? What are you doing out here?" A small weak voice came from behind her interrupting her line of thought, she turned to find him. Dracos eyes were bloodshot and sunken, his hair a mess and seemed like he'd not had a decent shower or sleep for a few days, but why? Was he with her the whole time?

"I could say the same Malfoy," She spat back, narrowing her hazel eyes, she noticed him flinch at the name as if it was acidic. " Why are you here, why aren't you in your dungeon with your snake princess!" her voice was cold, she didn't want him close by, after all he'd done.

He looked to her, studying every inch of her pale, weak face, his grey eyes met those of a blazing fire, his words seeming almost breathless as if he had lost any form of speech. "I thought I lost you," He looked at her expression, it running through emotions at a rapid pace. His hand took hers carefully, meeting her gaze with a gentle smile. " I'm in love with you Ginevra, only you."

Her breath hitched as she let him close the gap between their lips, his hands instantly lifting her hips allowing her legs to wrap around his waist. He sat her upon the balcony, careful to keep her close to his body as their mouths moved in harmony, their bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces. Her hands grasped upon his wild hair, roaming through it madly. They pressed each others foreheads together, gasping for a breath, as if they'd never see each other again.

He scooped her up into his arms, unable to let her walk back in her current state, his footsteps quiet and gentle, careful not to wake the cranky Pomfrey. He lay her down upon the bed, cuddling her close to him. By her peaceful breathing he knew she was sleeping, placing a kiss to the back of her head he muttered "Goodnight Lioness" Before drifting into the deep sleep he had been dying for in days.


	5. Chapter 5 - Wand fights and Arguments

Ginny sat alone within the Library, books crowded around her open, although her mind was far away from all the words of knowledge. Instead she was peering over a large book, watching Draco, he was speaking to a girl she had only seen a few times before, she was pretty enough. Her sleek and shiny jet black hair cascaded beautifully down her back, stopping just at elbow length, her skin fairly tanned which caused her olive green eyes to stand out. She was short, and thin but still had the curves. Her fashion sense was daring, but she pulled it off and all the boys wolf whistled and called her sexy whenever she was out on hogsmede weekend, she had the same fiery personality as Ginny, fairly quiet, sporty, smart, but had a horrible temper. Ginny thought how they might of had a chance of being close friends, that is if she wasn't some stuck up Slytherin, pureblooded snob oh and also Maias best friend.

She snapped out her bitchy mood, her heart dropping slightly as Draco pulled her into a tight loving embrace, about a week ago, her and Draco went public, as they decided they wanted to be a pair not just two kids having fun in the shadows of Hogwarts Castle! Yet here he was, ignoring her and all over the mysterious girl. She watched the girl leave, her expression cold and hateful, sure she was jealous but she had the most beautiful boy in the school, who wouldn't want him!

"Gin? You alive in there.." She was snapped into reality by Draco, he was sat next to her with a smug smirk upon his face, his arm wrapping around her protectively to tell any other male nearby she was claimed for himself.

"Yeah.. um Drake, who was she?" She looked up at him through her eyelashes, not wanting to seem jealous or in that respect pathetic.

"She's my friend, why?" He looked at her slightly flushed face, before laughing causing him to get a row off Madame Prince, "You jealous of her Gin?"

She shot him a dark glare, she hated when people could read her expression, she was the private type of girl anyway, she picked up a herbology book, falsely reading through it in attempt to hide her current expression, "No, I just.. I've only seen her a couple of times, so I just was.. you know curious?"

He chuckled to himself, running his hand through his perfectly mussed hair before placing a gentle kiss to her temple. "She's a family friend, no need to worry little red, I'll see you at dinner okay? Got business to attend too." Before she could respond, he had gave her a quick kiss before leaving the Library swiftly, Ginny swore she had seen the 'family friend' follow close behind.

Gin wandered down the corridors, she had fallen asleep in the library, and it was now 7:00pm, meaning it was dinner time, and Merlin was she hungry! She turned the corner to be faced with one that really shouldn't cross her paths.

"Oh little weaslette, what a pleasure to see your face again.." Maia sneered at her, seemingly finding pleasure from the rage surging through the fiery haired girl.

"The pleasure is all mine Maia, now if you'd move along I want to go for dinner." She had her hand on her hip trying to give the impression she had no fear and also concealing the fact her wand was tucked within her skirt, and easy to access if needed.

The shadows shifted, revealing the mysterious girl from the library that draco had been all too interested in, the mere sight of her made Ginny sick to the bone.

"Aw, Weaslette.. not so strong without Prince charming hm?" The girl had quite a calm but mocking tone, but the look upon her face said it all, she wasn't there to be kind.. and Ginny knew that all too well

Ginny reached for her wand "Stupefy!",she yelled out, throwing a stunning charm at Maia so quickly that she had barely no time to dodge this, falling to the floor fairly hard in a frozen state.

The green eyed girl simply laughed to this sight, her wand pointing at Ginny, but before she could even step away from her aim, all Ginny could hear was the mutter of the cruciatus curse before collapsing in total agony, the pain rippled through her body, her bones feeling like they were all being crushed together.

The girl must have been afraid of being caught as the curse was a mere 20 seconds, letting Ginny's tightened muscles relieving their-selves of the pain. She looked up, the Slytherin was glaring at her, her face filled with disgust, but a hint of fear edged out, and she allowed Ginny get to her feet, keeping her distance.

"You bitch!" Ginny spat at her, her hair almost dancing with anger, "You actual coward?!" The girl stepped back, a faint smirk crossing her lips. Ginny raised her wand, close to throwing off a bat bogey hex she was all to famous for, before he ran in front of the girl, his arms up defending her "Draco move.."

He was flushed, obviously he had ran at the noise of the commotion, "No," He was breathless, his eyes finding Maias body on the floor, "She's not ...is she...?" His tone filled with fear as his eyes scanned her for sights of life.

"For now no, now move out my way!" Ginny screamed to him. He shook his head, holding onto the girl behind him, and she seemed to hold onto him just as tightly, Ginnys heart sank as she began placing the pieces together in her head.

"No Ginerva, I won't move.. just lower your wand and we can all walk away..no one will get in trouble.." He frowned at her, of course he had seen all the damage she had done, but not the girls fighting her off, but why'd he protect them... why not her, she was his girlfriend, wasn't she?

"Weasley leave! He doesn't want you here" The girl shouted from behind Draco who released his grip to glare to her, then receiving matching dagger glares from the couple, causing her to shrink back behind him once more, Ginny looked to him for help for him to tell her it was okay, she could stay and to tell the other girl to leave, but he only looked away, unable to meet her gaze.

"So that's it is it?.. Taking their side, of course you would. Ha, I bet that wasn't a love potion even that night, just you and your little sluts" She was close to tears, her heart was racing. "Enjoy him, he's not worth the mess anyway.." She turned, running off despite Draco's plead for her to come back that it wasn't what she seemed, and ran towards her Alcove she discovered a month or so back, it had become her place to run away from all the world and its problems. She found herself writing a letter her mind was oblivious to it all, her hand simply gliding across the parchment with the quill in her hand, it beginning with, 'Dear Harry,..'

Sorry for such shortness and boring chapter, it was more of a filler, as I'm a little stuck on what to write, feel free to comment ideas as my writing is all about the readers. Thanks and love you all I will try to keep you all updated as often as I can,


	6. Chapter 6 - Snowballs and Kindling Fires

I'll apologize in advance, this chapter may seem jumpy or just rubbish in general, I've been unable to sleep at all in the night recently so I've decided to turn to writing, its currently 5 am in the morning so yeah, sorry!, A lot of romance later on, so be warned!

A month had passed since Ginny and Draco had broken up, he had tried multiple times to talk to her, in which Ginny would treat him like once before the war, to her he was nothing, and slowly to him, she became the same.

Exchanged glances were those of hate, and distaste. Draco had finally regained his stone cold mask he once had worn, his immunity to happiness stronger than ever, he no longer felt the wave of love or electric jolts that pleasured him when he looked at her, she was nothing but a dirty blood traitor.

Ginny woke up it was Saturday morning, and finally the Christmas holidays, and she had chosen to stay in Hogwarts rather than go back to the burrow, unlike there she was happy, and could be open instead of hiding away in her cramped and dark room, spending sleepless nights crying, instead she was free of the pain once within.

She ran to the small window beside her bed, to find the large Hogwarts grounds and surrounding areas to be glazed with thick white snow, a large smile crossed her features as she spun around to the sleeping girls within her dorm. "Its snowed! Come on, come on! Its SNOWED!" She was jumping upon the beds, squealing with excitement, she may be almost an adult, but nothing brought out the child within other than snow!

"Gin... go back to sleep.." A faint grumble from Katie's bed was only just audible enough for Ginny to hear, causing her to jump upon her bed, although she was soon upon the floor again as Katie gave her an almighty shove.

"Oh you bore! All of you" They all groaned in unison causing Ginny to laugh loudly. She ran to her dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans and a top at random, after having a dance with her jeans, she unfolded the top, her heart sunk slightly to the sight. In her hands lay the fall out boy t-shirt from the first time she had ever had an encounter with Draco. She shook her head, he wasn't good for her he had broken her trust and now he was nothing more than the monster he always was.

She threw on the top, which was soon followed by a large green parka and her hat and gloves before sprinting out of the dorm into the common room, she had almost made it to the door before she was intercepted by a large figure colliding with him resulting in a tangled heap of limbs on the floor.

"I'm so sor- HARRY?!" Ginnys face lit up to the boy with black hair and green eyes, she hadn't seen him for month and merlin was she happy!

"Gin, you're crushing me" Harry choked out, Ginny had landed on his chest, and currently remained upon it, his airways slightly crushed.

"Shit, sorry!" She allowed him a second to regain himself as he got up before jumping on him with a bone crushing hug, her legs locked securely around his waist.

"I missed you too.." He chuckled slightly, holding on to the fiery red haired girl so that she wouldn't fall again, "How's things been?"

She looked at him, her expression full of confusement and slightly annoyance, jumping down from her grasp upon him, she took a step back, her hand upon her hip, " Harry James Potter. You've not spoke to me in months, then randomly show up to get in my way, and you ask, 'How's things been?' Are you completely mental?!" Her hair seemed to dance around her face as she shouted, causing Harry to smile at her. "What are you even smiling at?"

He grasped her hips pulling her close, a dark smile upon his lips, "I got your letter Gin, I want you back." Before she knew it his lips crushed upon hers, but it didn't feel right, he was a good kisser but the passion and lust Draco drove into his kisses was just not there, she sighed slightly, allowing his kiss and for him to claim her mouth. They broke away, both slightly red in the face from lack of air.

"Wow.. I don't know what to say.." Ginny looked to the floor, a small blush creeping up her pale neck, a faint feeling of butterflies filled her stomach as she looked up to him once more, "How did you even get here?"

"I was told how bad of a job you were doing being Quidditch captain, so I came back to take over.." Her smirked at her as she gave him a playful shove, "I got permission to see you, you've had a rough few months, besides I am the chosen one"

"Oh shut up!" She burst out giggling before dragging him off and through the castle to the coldness of the crisp snow. Outside was already filled with children making snowmen or having snowball fights, and many times Ginny had to duck to avoid one, she smiled the snow was breath taking over the Hogwarts grounds. "Hey Har-" She was cut off by a snow ball smacking her in the face, and Harry laughing manically at her.

She smirked, taking up a handful of snow, pressing it together to create the perfect snowball before launching it off to Harry. "THIS IS WAR" They both laughed, as time more joined the fight, soon there was an inter-house snowball fight, everyone laughing away as if house rivalry did not exist.

Ginny found herself falling for Harry all over again, as they joined together to attack a bunch of Slytherins with snowballs. Whilst rushing off she ran straight into someone, both of them rolling down a large hill in a tangled heap, landing roughly at the bottom Ginny lay upon the males chest.

"Gh.. I'm sorry, clumsy me.." She'd looked up with a very Slytherin smirk, her eyes meeting those of grey pools, "Oh Malfoy..".

"Don't worry Weasley, I know all about that" He smiled slightly, although it didn't seem to meet his eyes, "I can't breathe Weaslette.." He rolled her off his body, helping her to her feet. They seemed to be locked in a moment, studying each other so in depth they hadn't yet released hands.

"Hey Gin you okay?" Harry came running behind her, his playful smile dropping to the pair holding hands. Ginny snapped into reality, snatching her hands back to the side, allowing harry to snake a hand around her stomach protectively, but it didn't feel right. "Malfoy."

"Potter," Draco spat the name out as if it was dirt, the anger in his eyes confused Ginny until his mask of stone appeared once more, a pain surging through her heart as it happened. "Watch out next time Weasley," He smirked faintly to her before walking off to join Aurelia and the others at the top of the hill.

"What a tosser.." Ginny shot Harry a look, before storming off to join the others in the fight once more. She caught him looking to her several times, and Harry seemed to notice it too as he kept pulling her close for a kiss or cuddle, the annoyance of Draco was all to clear.

"Harry, I'll be right back, okay?" She smiled sweetly, before rushing off not allowing him to have a say within the matter, as she passed the Slytherins she nodded to Draco, who promptly followed behind at a safe distance. They had walked 15 minutes from the castle before she stopped, turning around on her heels to face him. "What do you want with me.."

"I don't see what you mean Weasley.." He frowned a little, studying her expression, standing his fair distance away from her.

"You've ignored me this whole time, you treat me like I'm the shit on your perfect shoes, suddenly you speak to me?!" She threw her hands around, raising her voice slightly to this, stepping closer to him slightly.

"Okay, let me stop you right there, I TRIED to speak to you, and you ignored me, it wasn't me it was YOU!" He was looking down to her now, they were a breath a part and the anger pulsed from both of their bodies, Dracos ice eyes met Ginervas fiery ones, in that moment fire and ice clashed. Ginny turned to face away from him, her head hung looking to the snow around her shoes.

"You left me alone that day.. They hurt me and you chose them.." She sighed rubbing her arms to keep warm, it had began to snow again and it was thick and heavy.

Draco turned her to face him, wrapping his scarf around the shivering girl, he frowned a little, "You never gave me a chance to explain, I didn't know they hurt you, if Aurelia had said.."

"What is it with the girls and lies Malfoy?! Maia, and Aurelia, who else is it?!" She pushed his hands away, backing up away from him she tripped upon a log concealed by snow, much to Dracos amusement.

"Oh little red, Maia was a love potion.. you see Aurellia, now she is my sister.." He pulled the girl from the snow, her face had drained colour and Ginny was suddenly very embarrassed.

"Your.. what?" She looked at him, eyes wide with shock, of course it all made sense, the very Malfoy smirk, the similar features, Ginny mentally slapped herself repeatedly, she had lost the boy she loved because she had been so foolish.." Draco I'm sorry.. I..I don't know what to say.."

He lifted her chin up slightly, smirking at the beet red faced girl looking up to him, "Oh darling Ginerva.. you are clumsy aren't you.." Closing the gap their lips crashed, a wave of guilt flushed through her, not only 3 hours previous she had kissed Harry, but that felt wrong, this felt so right.. He walked forward until her back rested against the tree, his kiss violent and passionate at the same time, her hands roamed his body, resting to his mussed hair. She shivered violently, the temperature dropping by the second. "Come on.." He picked her up with ease, rushing back to the school with her giggling away in his grasp.

They had reached the school finding a quiet corner, and within seconds Ginny was pinned to the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, lips connected once more. "Draco.." She moaned as he pulled away her top he lowered her down to the bench, dropping quickly to her knees, leaving icy kisses down her freckled chest, "I'm so.." She tossed her head back, he had reached her pleasure spot, his lips working wonders as she let out a loud moan, her legs wrapping around his head in a wave of passion, "So sorry.." He looked up a smirk upon his face as he leaned close to her ear, she was unaware of his trousers discarding carelessly to the side.

"Shut up, and don't ruin this.." He entered her quickly, causing them both to cry out in harmony, she was on fire, her nails digging into his back, leaving small cuts behind, the passion caused him to drive deeper and quicker into her, her hips bucking back in response, he groaned as he kicked up the rhythm, which she matched perfectly, her small moans and pleads for more caused him to smirk, his mouth closing around her lips once more. He was an animal, and she was his lioness, her red curls flying around their bared skin, small beats of sweat forming on them both, "Ginny.."

"Draco.." They both cried out, before collapsing on each other, the air around them hot and heavy. They choose to just lie there, not wanting to move, Ginny awoke, they had fallen asleep in the dark alcove in the wall, she smiled at the blonde boy, quickly dressing once again, to which he did the same. "C'mon.. people will be looking for us."

He watched her, a stupid smile upon his face, "Red?"

"Hm?" She adjusted her top, picking her gloves hat and parka from the floor, she turned to face him, frowning to his smile.

"I love you... more than anything." He got up cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her forehead before taking her hand in his own. They walked in silence, both still in bliss from the earlier happenings until finally reaching the Great hall where the aroma of food filled their nostrils.

She leaned up, her lips meeting his once more in a gentle, passionate kiss, "Oh Ginny!", She turned suddenly to see a very mortified Harry looking back to her.


	7. Chapter 7 - Bludgers and Parties

Ginny sat alone within the tall stands on the quidditch grounds, she had been asked by Draco to watch their practise so she could give him honest feedback, which really was ridiculous considering she was Quidditch captain for Gryffindor..

She watched him fly, he flew in the same way as she did, using her wrists to control the broom, instead of the whole body, she caught his gaze a few times, to which he simply smirked, his cool grey eyes inviting. She was so deep within her mind and thoughts that she didn't notice the figure come next to her on the railing until they spoke, "So..Gin.." She jumped, her eyes meeting with those of bright green, it was Harry.

"Um.. Hi.." She smiled at him awkwardly, she hadn't spoke to him since the night he had seen her and draco, after he shouted at her infront of the whole house to see.

**FLASHBACK :**

**_Harry was livid, how dare she go with him, the enemy! He had understood that she would change this year, but this was beyond. She sat infront of him, not meeting his gaze entirely, although no shame was etched upon her features, driving harrys anger further._**

**_"What the fuck were you thinking?! MALFOY?" He screamed at her, pacing infront of the fireplace of the Gryffindor common room, he knew people were staring, but he didn't care it was her fault anyway. He stopped waiting for an answer, to which she simply stared back up to him with those melting brown eyes, batting her long eyelashes. "I said what the fuck were you thinking Gin.." He lowered himself infront of her, his tone scary and rough._**

**_He went to shout at her once more before his head whipped to the side, his left side of his face burning from a pretty good slap. "Who knows what I was thinking Potter. It is my LIFE! Who gives you the right to strut in here, kiss me then think you own me, you blew that chance a long time ago!" Ginny was leaning up to him her famous weasley temper was kicking in, Harry knew he had tested her limits and now he would take the blow.._**

**_"I came here to make up for it Gin! Because I LOVE YOU! That's right I said it, I love you I always have, not Cho, YOU!" She stopped, her mouth opening for a reply, although no sound came, he loved her?_**

**_She smirked, one all too Slytherin for her other Gryffindor friends, they all seemed to cock their heads to the side as Ginny leant up to harry, a breath away from his lips, she spoke calmly, although a hint of darkness was sitting within her voice. "Harry, I don't love you, I will never again love you. Because I love Draconis Lucius Malfoy, and I always will." She looked into his eyes, biting down on her lips before turning to see the whole common room glaring at her, she had just humiliated the saviour of the wizarding world in front of them, and now they all would hate her. "What is everyone looking at?!" She snapped, before storming out the portrait slamming behind her._**

**_Harry felt like he had been stabbed in the chest, she loved Malfoy, and not him, he had lost her forever._**

**PRESENT DAY :**

Ginny frowned, the anger still blazing deep down inside her, she hated him for embarrassing her like that, it was unfair and now all the rumours about her and Draco were the main topic of the school, all thanks to fucking Potter!

"Listen Gin, I'm sorry!" She put her hand up to his face, causing him to shut up. She let out a loud sigh, her eyes still trained to Draco, who still hadn't realized the enemy trying to chat up his girlfriend.

"Okay let me stop you there, one, do not call me Gin you no longer have that privilege, two you're not sorry otherwise you'd not have said it, three LEAVE ME ALONE!" She was facing him now, her face nearly as red as her hair.

Harry grabbed hold of her arms, causing her to squirm, but his grip was tight, Ginny was just about to shout for Draco until a voice spoke from behind them, "Potter, the girl told you to leave her alone.. so go now and I won't hurt you." The both stopped to turn and face the voice, there stood Aurellia with her wand raised to Harry's back, he released her arms before looking between the two, finally he left down the steps of the tower and out of sight.

Ginny looked at Aurelia, who now wore a smug smirk, her wand was now back within her robes, showing she meant Ginny no harm. "Thanks.." Gin rubbed her arms where Harry's grasp once was, she could feel it already bruising.

"Not a problem red, never liked the Potters anyway.." Ginny watched as Aurellia watched her brother, in her eyes there was so much pride, and love causing Ginny to smile. She turned her gaze back to Ginny, her eyebrow simply raising, "What?"

"Why did you help me, thought you hated me..?" Ginny sat down, and to her surprise Aurelia followed to occupy the seat next to her.

"Well at first, I did... because I thought you were my brothers slut, like everyone else.. like Maia" Her expression suddenly became hard, as if she was trying to slip on her mask of stone.

Ginny put her hand on the girls arm frowning slightly, " Why are you friends with Maia then?" Aurelia scoffed, shaking her head to Ginny's question.

"Because Maia is a bitch who I didn't want to get on the wrong side of, she's pretty and popular, and everyone likes her, I was new, the secret Malfoy girl too all the other houses, I was Aurelia Romero but the Slytherins knew the truth, I didn't want to be the outcast so I simply pretended to be someone I was not." Aurelia looked down to her feet, she was wearing a skirt which was far too short, resting just above halfway up her thighs, knee high socks which had dark green bows on and stupidly high black stiletto heels, " I became the girl me and Draco would sit and laugh at for hours, how they were, how we called them slags and whores, but now that's me.."

"Aurelia.. I don't see you as that, I just see your friendship with Maia makes you look bad, shes a bitch.. a bully! No one likes her, just her body.. its sad really, you can be so much more than that." Aurelia met Ginnys eyes, a smile crossing her lips as she did.

"Then we do it together, take Maia down and show people who she really is.." Ginny nodded, agreeing with the plan, as the both turned and looked back to the practise session going on above them. "Gin, why don't you stay in my dorm tonight, father made sure Drake and I had private dorms, so theres no need to worry about any other girls ganging up on you.."

Ginny couldn't help but smile, within a night, she had gotten rid of Harry, finally become public with Draco and now within the space of ten minutes had a new, true friend within Aurelia.. life was good.

**MAIA POV :**

She scowled to the two girls laughing and smiling within the stands, "Aurelia, that fake little bitch.." Maia stomped her foot, causing a bit of mud to splash up on her heels and socks, a small scream escaping her mouth, she quickly turned to Sophia, a 7th year Slytherin, she was tall and slim who had the figure of a model, her hair was white blonde, and she had large grey-blue eyes, she was beautiful, and often mistaken to be a Malfoy.. "Come on lets get them, the little bitches need showing whos in charge."

"Maia just leave them be she can have other friends.." She huffed when Maia simply ignored her "MAIA, seriously its fucking freezing!" Sophia pulled her winter robe closer to her body, she was in a vile mood and Maia was pushing her limits.

"No.. the weaslette needs to fuck off Draco, she needs to pay" Sophia laughed at how stupid Maia sounded before turning back on her heel and vanishing back off into the castle seeking warmth in her bed, whilst Maia strutted over to Antonio Nott, the teams beater, she flirted a little, twirling her hair around her finger whilst muttering something in his ear, he nodded back to her, smirking a little before flying high into the sky again. "Karmas coming to get you Weasley" Maia turned walking from the grounds looking over her shoulder every now and then.

**DRACO POV :**

He turned to the game, the shock still ran through his bones, Aurelia civil to Gin?! He kept looking to the giggling girls smiling down to him, his sister and girlfriend were friends at last, another worry off his list, his eyes roamed the air for the snitch before noticing Maia rushing off and Antonio Nott raise his bat to the bludger hurtling towards him. Before he could even say Voldemort the bludger was hurtling to the two girls, whilst Maia ran off back to the school, laughing manically as she looked over her shoulder. Draco must have screamed out because the next moment Aurelia and Ginny were looking directly too it and Aurellia had her wand pointed to the bludger, which was now in direction of Maia, within seconds Maia had looked over her shoulder and could only scream out as the bludger smashed straight into her nose with a sickening crunch. All the players doubled over with laughter as Aurellia and Ginny soon followed on.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME MAIA, COUNT THAT AS A WARNING" The sound of Aurellias voice filled the pitch as a screaming Maia ran off too the school.

**GINNY POV :**

She couldn't stop laughing, the look on Maias face just as she realised her little plan had backfired was truely priceless. She looked up to see all the players, crying out with laughter before calling it a day and heading in to the changing rooms to shower off.

"Come on red, its getting dark." Aurelia got up, leaving the stands promptly, Ginny following quickly behind and up to the school as darkness descended upon the school grounds.

The girls sat in Aurelia's private room, for being in a dungeon it was as homely as it could get, her stone floor was covered with a huge thick rug, all over her bed frame lay little lights, and the walls were covered in pictures of friends and family, Ginny took great interest in looking at the photos whilst Aurelia dressed for bed in her joining bathroom. The photos were mainly of her and Draco, others being of friends or her relatives. "Interested in what you see.." Ginny spun around to Aurellias cocky tone, to see the girl smirking back to her.

"Sorry, I'm a curious person.." Ginny suddenly felt rude.

Aurelia only shook her long blonde locks, laughing a little, "Red I'm joking, there is pyjamas in the top drawer" She pointed to a large fancy chest of drawers, to which Ginny quickly obtained what she needed and went into the bathroom.

She was quick to get changed, amazed at how well Aurelia's clothes fit her, she was dressed in a black tank top and silk slytherin green shorts, she grinned at how good she looked, inspecting her figure carefully. Happy with her appearance, she quickly went back into the bedroom to find an elf placing plenty of cakes and goodies and drinks on a table whilst Aurellia blasted out the music.

"Come on red, dance with me!" She turned the volume up louder, shoving a large glass of what Ginny guessed was fire whiskey into her hands, "Blishens Fire whiskey, the king of them all," Aurellia smirked, drinking a large amount at once. Ginny shrugged her shoulders, taking a gulp of the liquid, her insides suddenly warming to the drink.

After about half an hour the bedroom had somehow been enlarged and was now filled with Slytherins who had mysteriously found out about the small get-together, and now all drinking, dancing, or gossiping by this point Ginny and Aurellia were very drunk. Ginny had introduced Aurellia to Fall out boy, who now were blasting 'The Mighty Fall' in the background and even though they were a muggle band, everyone seemed to love them!

She had stumbled over to the table to grab another glass of fire whiskey, before her hair was suddenly ripped back, throwing her down onto the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Ginny wobbled to her feet, now being level with a very livid Maia.

"You fucking broke my nose, and stole my boyfriend you utter WHORE!" Maia swung for Ginny, but even in her drunken state her reflexes were all too fast causing her to dodge the move with no issue. Ginny took the opportunity to pounce on Maia, pinning her underneath her as she send her fist to her face, by now a crowd had formed around the two girls, various people shouting fight repeatedly. The two girls rolled around on the floor, ripping at skin, and hair and clothing.

"I stole nothing, Draco choose ME!" Ginny screamed to the girl, ripping a large chunk of black hair from her head and tossing it too the side. Some how along the line Maia had ripped Ginnys top which now lay in a heap on the floor and Maias was gaping open, and all eyes were silenced by the two fighting girls.

"WHAT IN MERLINS NAME IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Professor Lupin stormed into the room, pulling Ginny off Maia and holding her back. "Ginevra?! What do you think you are doing, I expected better from you!" She looked to the crowd now who were quickly fleeing, not one girl tending to the now sobbing Maia on the floor. "ALL OF YOU TO BED, I WILL GIVE YOU THIS ONE WARNING, and for you Ginny, put some clothes on and get back to your dorm, Maia go to the hospital wing." He nodded, before swiftly leaving the room once all but Ginny and Aurelia had left.

"How.. how did he, just be so calm?" Aurelia's timid voice sounded from behind Ginny, as she pulled on a loose sweater from the side of the bed.

"Family friend.. I have my connections," Ginny winced as she pulled her hair up, large amounts still falling out from where her hair had been ripped back.

Aurelia flicked her wand a few times, the room back to normal within 5 short minutes, she smiled looking fairly proud of herself. "Gin, just stay here tonight, I rather you not walk around the school at three in the morning when Maias on the prowl.."

Ginny turned and smiled to her new friend, nodding to her as she smile quickly turned into a smirk. "One condition.. you tell me how you belong in the Malfoy family.. I've always wanted to know.."

_**A/N - Reviews are much appreciated, as I like this fanfiction to be from the readers mind! Thank you and I will try update soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Haunting Pasts and Secrets

**AURELIAS PAST FLASHBACK :**

**_Aurelia sat alone at the bottom of the stairs to her new home, the Malfoy Manor, she rolled her eyes to the luxorious room, before this she had been living in a small home in the country, not far from muggle London, and to be fairly honest she loved it. Her real parents had always written to her, or visited on occasion, but she couldn't understand why they had taken her back, probably to ruin her happiness once again._**

**_She wandered the hall, her mind trying to take in the huge amount of riches and heirlooms that filled the place not noticing the small house elf infront of her, and before she knew it she was flying face first into the ground._**

**_"Mistress Malfoy! Polly is most sorry, she did nto see you there!" Aurelia brushed herself up getting to her feet, her eyes widening to the terrified house elf, her arms had been raised to protect her face, as if waiting upon a beating._**

**_Aurelia smiled gentley, slowly picking up the pile of linens that the elf had dropped. "No need to worry Polly, mistakes happen, and please call me Aurelia.. I prefer it." She handed the elf the pile she had collected from the floor, a smirk crossing her face to the elf's face._**

**_"But.. Mis- Aurelia, no one had ever been kind like that to Polly before, won't you beat her for hurting mistress?" Aurelia just tutted, before shaking her head to the small creature before her._**

**_"Of course I won't beat you Polly, now hurry along before I get you in more trouble!" She smiled to the elf who was now smiling slighty back to her, before watching it scamper into the shadows._**

**_She had just carried on her walk when a male voice echo'd through the hall behind her. "Why did you help the servant...it is not to be treated in that way." She spun on her heel, a dark angry look raging through her steel eyes. _**

**_"Darling Draco, oh how I've missed you too brother, how are you doing, and don't you just look brilliant, what would you call that look... the deatheater look?" She had her hand on her hip, her eyebrow raised as she saw the hurt and anger strike through Dracos face, the war had begun, and only being a 5th year he had foolishly taken the mark, the tasks that lay before him were driving him insanse, he had a crazed look within his eyes, he had become skinny and his hair was dull and limp, his once beautiful grey eyes, which were identical to Aurelias were now dead._**

**_"Cut the shit Aurelia, you have enjoyed your time away from here, I saw it within your eyes the moment you stepped through the door way and so fakely smiled to mother and father." He spat his words out like a venomous snake, causing her to flinch ever so slightly._**

**_She shook her head looking to the ground before slowly approaching him, her hand touching his left wrist, she noticed the pain within his eyes, her gaze matching his, "Draco.. you idiot what have you done to yourself.. we were so close, what have you done." She looked down feeling the tears rising in her eyes._**

**_"Aurelia, come dear, Draco your father says the meeting is beginning, make your way along quickly." Aurellia looked to her mother, noticing the same pain she wore within her eyes as she looked to her son quickly striding away, her gaze followed her brother until he was no longer to be seen, her eyes glued to the spot he was last seen. "Aurelia, darling we must speak.. let the men do what they must." She nodded, hearing her mothers high heels clicking away at the floor growing more distant. She finally turned, running after the sound, still not knowing the ever growing manor fully._**

**_She reached her mothers office, a small smile crossing her lips as she stepped inside, the room was large, but decorated with warm and vibrant colours, showing off Narcissa's true personality in a more laid back manner of course. "So Na- Mother," She coughed hoping she hadn't heard her mistake, and by how she was beaming back to Aurelia, she guessed she was safe. "So, why did you call me here..", Narcissa simply patted a very cushioned couch in front of her, smiling still to her daughter, who now took the hint to sit down._**

**_Her mother looked to the fire, finally releasing her sigh, she met Aurelias gaze, "Darling, we need to talk, I know you have questions, so I will try answer them all, just.. please do not get mad and let your temper get the best of you.." Aurelia raised her brow, what was her mother speaking of, don't get mad... its not like she had killed someone, or had she?_**

**_"Please, carry on.. I just want to know why I'm back.. no more" She relaxed in her seat, tucking her legs beneath her._**

**_Her mother nodded, getting comfortable herself, she began the story. " It began when you were no more than two years old.., I knew then your magic was far stronger than we had thought, I entered your nursery to find you screaming, your nanny was on the floor unconscious and any loose object within that room was in the air and spinning rapidly..anyone who tried to touch you, except Draco and I were hurt in some form.. even your father." Aurelias eyes widened, her mothers pained gazed moving off to the fire, as she carried on. " We knew it wasn't safe, you had to be somewhere away from magic folk, we had muggle connections and took time choosing the correct family. The dark lord wanted you Aurelia, you where his chance for a weapon, a witch whos power excelled far further than the ordinary witches that were even my age..we only wanted to keep you safe, and for that I am sorry."_**

**_Just as her mother had finished speaking, she looked up, to see the mortified face of Narcissa Malfoy, and a hand rest upon her shoulder. "Aurelia, I have been dying to meet you." She slowly turned to the snake like voice to see Voldemort and his followers behind her, including her father and Draco, who she could only glare at, "Don't worry, I have special plans for you child.."_**

**PRESENT DAY :**

Aurelia looked up to Ginny, who sat with her mouth hanging wide open, she shook her head, laughing faintly to the sight of the girl, "Red, close your mouth you'll catch flies." Which was a funny saying really for her, why'd there be flies in the dungeon, and under a lake.. not to mention in a Malfoys room?..

She watched as Ginny tried to say something, lost for words clearly.. "I don't know what to say, I mean where do I start, the fact a malfoy lived with Muggles for nearly 15 years, or the fact you have this power beyond other, and what did Voldemort have to say to you?!" Aurelia simply rolled her eyes, leaning close to Ginny.

"No one knows I lived with muggles, you tell anyone, then you'll see my extra power put to use and it will be against you, and nothing happened with the dark lord, he was no match for myself, and he let me and my family go and that is the end of that." She suddenly turned venomous, Ginny shrunk back in her seat knowing she had pushed her a little too far this time.

"Okay.. Okay. Family pride and shit, I get it." Ginny sighed a little avoiding the dark glance that was shot in her direction, the dark side of Aurelia had sent the same chill down her spine that Aurelia described in her story.

Aurelia composed herself once again, taking a few deep breaths before looking to Ginny with a scary smile "So this plan with Maia for our revenge then.." She smirked, seeing the smirk now glowing on Ginnys face.

"Well how can we do it? I mean she's not the best dueller or anything.." Ginny raised her brow, pacing around the room, they had been thinking of a plan to ruin Maia for good for the past fifteen minutes and spirits were beginning to dampen.

"Red, stop pacing, I don't want holes in my rug.." She paused, waiting for Ginny to finally stop before carrying on, "What Maia lives off is her appearance, and what people think of her.. Without the looks, and reputation.. Maia is nothing right?" Aurelia smiled to her plan looking over to the clock nearly covering her whole wall.. before slowly looking back to Ginny. "If I know Maia well enough, then I know when we can get her.. and if I'm right again, we have just over 2 hours.."

Ginny was pacing once more, thinking the plan over and over, "But what if she isn't there? I mean then what?" She stopped in front of Aurelia, both hands planted firmly upon her hips.

"Well then we wait, if she's only with Sophia, then we have a perfect chance, Sophia is like me, she will side with us.." Aurelia smiled, before walking to the door, "I have something to take care of..I'll find you soon, go enjoy your day."

Ginny raced down the dark corridor, it was 8 and dinner was just about to begin, she had been sat in her dorm when a beautiful owl much like Dracos had flown through her window, the note it held within its claws simply read,

'ASTRONOMY TOWER, 8.30 BE THERE, A'.

Ginny grabbed a baguette to munch on the way from the dinner table before quickly rushing out and back down the darkened flame lit halls. She never noticed the detail that the walls held, each pillar was decorated with the school crest, or a gargoyle. It only then struck her that she hadn't yet seen Draco, Aurelia had told her the past.. what if he heard her? What if he had become afraid.. Ginnys thoughts where brutally interrupted as a stunning hex hit her from behind, and then there was darkness.


	9. Chapter 9 - Lies and New beginnings

Ginny opened her eyes slowly, her head hurt from falling to the floor, wait where was she?! Panic filled her as she tried to move, only to find herself strapped down to a chair, her wand was no where to be seen. "Shit.." She mumbled to herself, her gaze flickering around the dark room, she was in the astronomy tower, but who brought her here, thoughts danced around her mind as she struggled against the restraints on the chair. Her mind filled with dread as footsteps approached her, from the sounds of it it was only one person, but she was still trapped.. what did they want with her! Her heart was racing as the footsteps slowly came closer, in desperation she tugged at the ropes but it was no use, they were bonded by magic. She looked up, the footsteps had stopped and all she could focus on were two steel grey eyes locked to her. "Draco..? Is that you.."

She heard a girl laugh slightly, Aurelia.. she had tricked her, Ginny hung her head in shame, she had been a fool to trust her, "Red darling, look at you!" Aurelia walked closer to her, Ginny was shocked at how childlike she looked exposed by the moon's faint white light on the room. "Now, Maia I said be gentle with her, not string her up like a common prisoner!" Aurelia glanced over her shoulder to the two figures emerging, of course Maia and Sophia.. Ginny laughed a little, she must have looked insanse as the three girls all looked at her with quizzical expressions.

Maia was the first to speak, taking Aurelias side, "Come on Leah, its not like the Weasle would have happily walked with me up here..", She laughed at Ginnys deathly look shot her way before turning to Sophia, "Sophia was meant to catch her anyway.. not my problem".

"Oh shut up Maia, I was going to meet her and walk her up here, you shot the fucking spell at her you dull cow!" Sophia towered over Maia, her expression twisted into one of hatred. "Can't you ever fucking listen?! No wonder you have next to no friends.."

"GIRLS!" Aurelia screamed out, causing an array of candles to light, the flames blazing high into the cool air, the room was suddenly alive, the new found light casting shadows on the walls. "Shut up, we are here for one reason, now untie her!"

"But she'll run?!" Ginny raised her brow at Maia's childish plead, "She'll run to her precious Drake.."

"Cut the moaning and help me Maia," Sophia smiled slightly to Ginny, who now felt very sick, before carefully undoing the bonds that held her to the chair.

Aurelia smiled as Ginny rubbed her sore wrists, she sent her hand out to the corner of the room, three chairs appearing before the three girls who all promptly took a seat upon them, Ginnys eyes were wide, Aurelias powers were not the ones to mess with. "So you're probably wondering why we have you here.." Ginny went to open her mouth, but found herself unable to speak, "I wouldn't try it Red, no interruptions, terribly sorry!" Aurelia smirked, Ginny couldn't get over how much she looked like Draco, "Anyway, well let me make this simple, I will now finish my story off for you.. might make a little more sense yes?" Ginny simply nodded as the three girls shifted to be more comfortable. "So where was I, oh yes the dark lord."

**AURELIA FLASHBACK :**

**_The horror flooded through her body, as Voldemorts hand closed over her shoulder, rather tightly. "What do you want with me?.." She tried sounding brave, although her voice was weak and shaken, she mentally slapped herself as he took a seat next to her mother, who was trying to look as calm as she could. _**

**_"Well, I'm more than sure that your mother foolishly told you how you were hidden.. from me" Aurelias eyes widened as her mother was shoved roughly to the floor, his wand trained to her. "By doing that, she betrayed me.." A dark smirk crossed his lips as he cast the cruciatus curse, the room filled by her mothers screams, she went to lash forward, but was intercepted as Greyback grasped her by her shoulders and pinned back to the chair, by now she was kicking and screaming, she looked behind her to see Draco was in the same state, only held back by their own father._**

**_"STOP" Aurelia screamed on the top of her lungs, sending Greyback flying off her and into the wall behind them, windows and mirrors smashed, Voldemort stopped the curse, allowing Aurelia to grasp her now whimpering mother and help her to her feet. She left the room quickly, shoving past her father and leaving all with shocked expressions, and Voldemort with a very pleased grin._**

**_She sat by her sleeping mother, her hand still entwined with her own, a small smile on her lips, "Leah.. ar-are you okay?" She looked over her shoulder, Draco was watching her from the foot of the bed, his eyes were red and puffy, he had clearly been crying. Aurelia nodded, letting go of her mothers hand before turning and walking to the door way, she couldn't speak to him.. not anymore. "Leah please.. I didn't want this!"_**

**_She rested her head on the door way, looking over her shoulder with a pained look, "We talk elsewhere.. she needs to rest.." She continued out of the door and headed down deep into the manor, she knew Draco was behind her at a respectable distance, but she never once turned to look to him. After a good 10 minutes of walking she entered a room, it was bright, and there were paintings and drawings everywhere, her own little studio. Turning to face Draco she slapped him hard before he could even say a word._**

**_"What the fuck?!" He held his now red cheek and looked to his younger sister, before she burst into tears and pulled him into a tight embrace.. He shook his head, women, so indecisive! But he allowed her hug, his arms cradling her and allowing her to sob into his shoulder. _**

**_"Why can't we be kids again.. I miss it.. I miss being a family.." Aurelia managed to choke out sobs into Dracos jacket her emotions overwhelming her._**

**_"So do I..." Draco was immediately cut off from a voice in the doorway, both looked up to see their father watching them, she saw the loved look cross his features before turning away, he wasn't a known family man, he never was.._**

**_"The Dark Lord wishes to see you.. both of you, immediately." Draco looked down to Aurelia, who simply nodded, and then he was gone. She took time walking past her father, stopping as she was next to him. "Welcome home darling.." He tried sounding sincere, but coming home was so far hardly welcoming._**

**_"This isn't my home." She stormed past him, before halting in her tracks and turning on her heel to face him, "you're a fucking coward." She didn't wait to see his next action before sprinting off to catch up with Draco._**

**_They arrived at the large meeting room, it was cold and bare, a large fireplace to one side, and a long table with a throne like chair on either end, smaller chairs filled the space of the lengths. When she visited as a child, the room was never used, it was always locked, but now it was free to her use, except today, it was filled with deatheaters, and Voldemort himself. "Please, take a seat children.. Aurelia if you will, opposite me." The raspy voice filled the room, she refused to meet his gaze as she took the large chair, Draco sitting to the nearest seat by her. "Perfect, now we may start.. As you have witnessed, this is Aurelia.. the holder of power unknown.." A few cruel laughs were allowed by the deatheaters now watching her, and Aurelia felt ashamed, she had cast this curse upon her family. "But, I have a present for my dearest child, her power excells mine, and I would like to make a proposal.." She gasped as Draco was shoved from his seat by a male she did not know, a wand pointed to his neck. "But with this proposal, you may do as I wish.. or see your dearest brother die.." Aurelia looked down once more, before looking around the table, she saw Pansy Parkinson and Blaise try conceal their horror, and her father look away in shame._**

**_She stood up, her chair scraping noisly across the floor as it flew from behind her. "Name your deal.. and I will negotiate.." She kept a dark look, as the Dark lord laughed at her, the table on cue taking their time to laugh along._**

**_"I'm afraid my child, there is no negotiation possible, all I ask is you join me, I never had the chance to have a child for my own, if you join me.. I will offer you anything."_**

**_"Including my families protection?!" Voldemort nodded his head, and to that Draco was thrown to the floor, the deatheater emerging back into the shadows._**

**_She sighed in relief, as she met Draco's gaze, he simply mouthed, 'don't do this'.. she looked down to her feet, a habit she had taken a liking too. "Well my child what is your offer.. Will you take the mark and fight by my side" Aurelia met the blood red eyes of Voldemort, a simple nod._**

**_"I will take it."_**

**PRESENT DAY:**

****Ginny looked horrified, this whole time Aurelia had been a lie. "So little Red, thats the next chapter of my story...I have my own proposition for you.." The three girls all smirked, and Ginny couldn't help but shiver.

"Show me it.. show me you're not lying.." Ginny's words where shaken as Aurelia lifted her sleeve to reveal the mark that lay beneath, a loud gasp escaping her throat, both girls on her side lifting their sleeves to show the same mark. "All three of you... it makes sense.."

"Red, listen to me.. the Dark Lord, he told me something that night.. something you need to know, the reason we brought you here, he told me about a prophecy.. our prophecy.., A last born child from the Malfoy and Prewett line, their magic is altered, they are to unite, and do the right. Your mother was a Prewett Gin, that means you have the blood, and you are the last daughter.. until you have your own child, then that power is yours, all I'm asking you is to join me.." Aurelias eyes pleaded, but what did she expect, Ginny just to hand herself over to the Dark Lord..?!

"Are you mental?! My family would murder me.." Ginnys eyes were widened, Aurelia was being serious and she didn't like where this was going..

"Red, you're in love with one Malfoy, and friends with another.. you'd be disowned for the idea of it, face the facts, we're you family now. No one has written to you once, not Ron, your mother, your father, no one." Me and Draco have been here for you, you may not see it.. but you're more of a Slytherin than you think."

Ginny couldn't believe it, her family still remembered her.. didn't they? But everything Aurelia said.. it was true, and frankly it broke her heart. "I don't want to meet him, just yet.."

"No need Red, we have our perks, you just need to find your power.. I can mark you" Aurelia took her wrist gently, looking into her eyes. " I can do it now, and together, we can control everything.. the deatheaters.. the school.. the wizarding world." Ginny nodded, she couldn't believe what she was doing.. but she was sick of not being heard, being the last Weasley, sick of being invisible.

"Do it.." Aurelia smiled, placing hand over Ginnys left wrist, her eyes closed and the candle flames once again grew, pain seared throughout Ginnys wrist, and within a few seconds it had vanished, the candles extinguishing. Ginny smirked, a surge of power rushing through her blood, she opened her eyes, to find Aurelia beaming back to her.

"Welcome to the family Ginevra..It is done." Ginny looked down to her wrist, the mark standing out proudly, although unlike most deatheaters, it was a metallic blue, she raised her brows to see Aurelia looking to the matching colour on her own arm. "The prophecy, its true!"

Maia and Sophia walked in both smiling at Ginny, unlike the two girls their marks were the common black. "Welcome to the family Gin," Sophia grinned to her, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"You've found your true home.. welcome." Maia smiled behind the girls, Ginny smirked, it all made sense now.

All the girls spun around quickly as they heard fast approaching footsteps, "What's going on in here?!" Ginny and Aurelia gasped as Dracos tall figure emerged from the shadows.


End file.
